


Hot For Teacher

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Multi, Pre-Threesome, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Childhood friends turned teenage lovers (and miscreants) Basil Smith and River Song run into each other at a class reunion.  Sparks fly when they set their eyes on one Clara Oswald, ostensibly chaperoning the event.Prompt: Childhood friends AUPairing: Twelfth Doctor/River Song/Clara Oswald





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

“River!” She nearly dropped the cheap wine in her hand. “I thought you were dead!”

“Why, Basil, you say the nicest things to a gal,” she purred, covering her shock badly. “But I must say, I thought you had used up your nine lives a long time ago yourself.” She forced her hand steady and took a sip. “So, what brings you to our thirtieth class reunion? Finally decided the life of a wandering do-gooder doesn’t pay?”

“Not a choice you make for the money,” he reminded her. “How about you? Still trying to make Indiana Jones look like a boring clod?”

“I’ve lost a step, little as you might like to admit it. So yes, I am slowing down a little. Spending more time on the lecture circuit, less time in ruined temples.” She stretched her legs as she stood--why had she worn these damn heels again? “So, yes, it seemed like a good idea to take a little time, reconnect with my younger years. Speaking of which, who is that by the punch? She doesn’t look old enough to have been born when we graduated, let alone be a member of the class.” She ogled the young woman as she applied a fresh coat of lipstick.

“I believe they said they were going to have a few of the teachers help out with the festivities.” Basil coughed. “Which, given the shenanigans our class got up to, is probably a wise decision.”

“Mmm, speaking of shenanigans, want to have some mischief with our lovely chaperone?” She smiled until her dimples appeared on her careworn cheeks, shattering his resolve. Time to see if they have the same effect on the glorified hall monitor, River decided. And, if not them, then the heels, and Basil’s rakish dignity.

“River, we’re not seventeen anymore!” Basil squawked, still trailing in her wake. “We can’t just crook our fingers and have a tryst with whoever we feel like. At least not without feeling it in the morning,” he added in a grumble.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Nardole.”

“You told him to look after me!” At least she didn’t know about Bill, he thought; River would eat his poor student alive.

“Which is why I was so surprised you were still alive!” she snapped back. “Now look, I noticed you staring after our soon-to-be conquest, so I know you’re interested. If your vaunted morals are going to prevent you from acting on your desires, so be it. But at least let me make a pass at her in peace.”

“What if I want you all to myself?” He made his final plea, hand on her arm, warm enough to thaw her heart.

“Sweetie, after all this time?” She looked up at him, her face softened like wax. “We never could make it work on the road.” The silent earnestness in his eyes was answer enough.

“Ahem.” A polite cough interrupted them. “Hello! Clara Oswald here. You know, the person you were planning on seducing until fairly recently. Sorry, bit nosy. Couldn’t help but overhear your little squabble, which sounds terribly romantic, and ordinarily, I’d hate to interrupt, but I’ve been going through a bit of a dry spell. So, um, were you still interested? Or should I plan on another night with my Netflix queue and a bottle of unpretentious wine?”

Basil blinked and looked at River. “Not every day someone just throws herself into your bed,” he had to admit.

“I was thinking about something closer. Tell me,” River asked, turning to Clara, “is the lock on the door on the second floor science classroom still broken?”

“Naughty.” Clara grinned. “I like it.”

“Hang on, not to look a gift horse in the mouth--not to say you look like a horse, your face is too wide for that--but you want to sleep with a pair of fossils like us?” Basil asked, the bewilderment clear on his face.

Clara shrugged. “What can I say? I like them aged, educated, and foxy.” She smiled and crooked her finger. “Now come on, and teach me a thing or two.”

Basil and River looked at each other, shrugged, and followed in her wake.


End file.
